


Silver Bullet

by Tean



Series: Bullet Series [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Mirror Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times they impressed each other, and one time they don't have to.</p><p>Or: Girl!Mckirk it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bullet

Silver Bullet

 

“五次她们给对方留下了深刻印象，还有一次她们不必。”

 

 

5

一切都开始于褐色斑点。

常规的登陆任务，不常规的任务出错，等到简·柯克从爆炸冲击导致的昏迷醒来后，第一眼看到的就是企业号上的首席医官，莉亚·麦考伊。

她的左手卡着自己的下巴，右手则举着无针注射器，怎么看都像是经典谋杀情景。

对于情景主角之一麦考伊，柯克只知道一件事：她很喜欢那对绿眼珠。

但无论喜欢与否，柯克的第一反应都是抠抓手边泥土扬到对方脸上，争取到宝贵三秒，挣开钳制，拔枪，瞄准。

“我可以杀你。”她说，设定射杀档。

唯一阻止她开枪的理由就是她们“认识”对方。从去学院报道时临近座位的穿梭舰，到医疗门诊的偶尔照面，到企业号上的熟知方便。

但杀死她就可惜了那对绿眼珠。边缘锋利的绛蓝色眼影繁复铺延，柔软于下眼睑处的弧线，使得那说不清到底是通透还是杂浊的榛绿能让人同时联想起密林、苔藓，以及猫眼。也使得她本就过高的颧骨凸显成丘，削弱了那双肉欲嘴唇的丽艳。

“而我，”麦考伊擦去面上尘土，褐色短发随之散落，“可以救你。”

直到这时柯克才注意到跟随她们下来的两位安全部门少尉已经死于爆炸，另一位科学部门的矿石专家则虚弱靠在一株形状奇异的植物前，全身上下布满褐色斑点。

她自己的手上也布满褐色斑点。唯一正常的只有面前的麦考伊。

“先给他注射。”柯克眯细眼睛，指向矿石专家。

麦考伊耸耸肩，从容蹲到另一位蓝衫身侧。当那些斑点随着麦考伊的起身而消失时，柯克放下了手里的相位枪。

“你满意了？”麦考伊转玩着手里的无针注射器，口吻带着漫不经心的讽刺。

“把无针注射器扔过来。”她命令。

“把你的通讯器扔过来。”对方回答，好像隔在她们中间的致命武器并不存在，“这样才公平。”

柯克缜密打量对方，麦考伊毫无退缩。在估量状况与权衡利弊后柯克点了头：“数到三。”

“一。”那对绿眼珠里上浮起笑意。

“二。”不，不是笑意。

“三。”是晦隐且酷戾的戏谑警示。

接住无针注射器的柯克立即给自己注射，至始至终没有切断胶着目光。

“传送三人到医疗湾。”麦考伊打开通讯器，坦然应对她的挑战，“罗伯特上尉需要紧急手术。”

 

4

当柯克在轮机室事故中烧伤了手背时，无论她如何强调自己没事，还是被送到了医疗湾的等候区。查普尔护士走过来登记，简单处理，为她排号麦考伊医生。

在等待时柯克坐在医疗床边缘，晃着双腿，百无聊赖。医疗湾本就比其他甲板低温，少数在职医生与护士的铁面更是加重了香氛般徘徊的不安。尤其是当你能清晰听见审讯室里的尖叫，并闻得到新鲜滚烫的血腥味时。

五分钟后麦考伊终于从她的办公室里踏了出来。

她身侧矫正病人腿骨的护士猛地挺直脊背。柯克没有在意，直到本躺在床上的黄衫上尉忽然拔出匕首，而那可怜的姑娘除了手里的骨头再生器外没有任何武器。

还没等那个黄衫将武器抬到攻击距离，他的脑门正中就出现了一个相位枪洞。

麦考伊，带着她重新充能的相位枪，走到尸体旁边，用靴尖踹了踹，似乎在确认对方有没有死透，或者只是单纯轻蔑侮辱。

审讯室的尖叫适时停滞。

“除非我允许，没人在医疗湾杀人，明白没？”麦考伊环视一圈，紧皱的眉峰威慑多于恼怒，确认所有人都消化她的话后麦考伊重新开口:“查普尔，叫人来把这丢进苏鲁的花园，她总跟我抱怨缺少肥料。”

“好的，医生。”那个惯于沉默寡言的男性护士从后方靠近，在他看向麦考伊时，赞许软化了他玩偶般全无人性的蓝瞳。麦考伊，令她意外得，在这对视中舒展神色，好像他们达成了某种共识：“很好，护士。”

柯克说不清这让她兴奋还是妒忌。

毕竟她喜欢那对绿眼珠，最好那对绿眼珠看向的是自己。

 

3

在学院时，柯克只受派克的私人医师菲利娜·鲍伊斯一人治疗。

在企业号，因为克里斯提娜·派克舰长让一个之前谁也没听所过的莉亚·麦考伊成为了首席医官，甚至没让菲利娜·鲍伊斯登舰，因此情况变为了柯克只受莉亚·麦考伊一人治疗。

尽管简·柯克是企业号上的实权三副，仅受派克和斯波克的管制，但她仍然只是个上尉。这就意味着她比麦考伊低一级。这就意味着她无法以上级长官的身份命令对方在这种情况下闭上她的嘴。

更别说这是麦考伊。

企业号上唯二连舰长命令都可以不从的两个人，一个是轮机室的动力之王司考提，另一个就是医疗湾的头头麦考伊。前者乐于放纵自己于曲速核心与毒酒精里，因此从不是什么大问题。至于后者？似乎唯一能让她在自己的医疗湾里闭嘴的方式就是——

柯克拽住麦考伊的制服前襟，拉下那两片滔滔不绝的嘴唇，亲吻。

麦考伊没有回应，也没有推开，很难想象麦考伊平常的尖牙利齿其实被如此绵软的嘴唇保护。柯克在将她们分开前伸出一点舌尖舔过麦考伊的外唇线，故意晕开本就蹭坏了的口红。

“令人印象深刻，柯克。”麦考伊几乎是贴着她的嘴角喃喃，顺着字句吐出的气流在她的唇面上小幅颤动，“但只是这样？”

“你似乎期盼更多。”柯克由着麦考伊抬起自己的下巴，手指抹过脸颊，指肚因此沾染血色。

麦考伊的绿眼睛波动出几道水纹，好像柯克的话如同石子投入池塘。

“在你尽管没伤也每天晃来医疗湾，威胁我的首席护士给你排号，然后故意在我为你检查时动手动脚后？我当然期盼更多。但这也要看你有没有能力给，不是吗？”

“你想要什么？”

麦考伊看向窗外。他们的任务行星在企业号的炮轰下爆炸，变为无边黑暗中的另一员。但背景中依然有不计其数的星子与它们执拗燃灼的光亮。

“宇宙。”她说，毫无掩饰，并非影射，“前夫拿走了地球，但我可以拥有宇宙。派克想要的是成为上将，在指挥部内随心所欲。斯波克关心的是除了人类之外的其他种族，尤其是她珍贵的瓦肯。而你，柯克，你与她们不同，你想要的也是宇宙。你以为你在选择我，其实我们是在选择对方。”

柯克知道她喜欢的从不是那对绿眼珠美的表象。

她站到她对面，伸出自己的手：“宇宙。”

 

2

“不。”她说。

“你是个白痴。你难道不知道丢下我离开的生存可能性吗？”

“而你是个蠢货。你难道不知道应该在相位枪瞄准我的时候从我面前让开吗？”

柯克简直不敢相信鲜血正从她的指间喷射而出时她们还在争执。麦考伊眼睛里的色彩马上就要流干，而当榛绿枯死之后生命力也不复存在。

可是柯克除了以压碎对方胸骨的力度按住伤口之外什么都不能做。

“我的肺部马上就要衰竭了，”麦考伊伸出一只手搭在柯克的手腕上，寒冬冰凉，话语也一如落雪支离破碎，“你没什么能做的，柯克，放手。”

“不。”她说。

麦考伊没再反驳。她慢慢合上眼睛，唇边平和上扬，变为甜蜜钝弧。

“你怎么敢！”柯克已经认不出自己的声音，它又细又高，几近尖叫。她腾出一只手拍打麦考伊的脸侧，“看着我，救援五分钟之后就到，看着我，你怎么敢在这五分钟里——”

有锐刺深绿从缝隙里探出，正扎在她的胸口，让她也无法呼吸。

别吵。麦考伊已经发紫的唇无声张合，积攒在她鼻梁的淤青因此皱褶。

“你应该死在我的手里，而不是让一个见鬼的外星人的该死相位枪把你杀死在这颗破烂星球上。”柯克继续，让麦考伊的注意力集中在自己的声音上，“更别提你还欠我三瓶蜥蜴白兰地，两顿晚餐，以及一个承诺。”

我知道。麦考伊发出窒息般的哽咽，喉咙里咯咯作响。柯克急忙将她的头颅偏侧，以防鲜血和呕吐物堵住气管。   

柯克瞥了一眼四周，还没有任何帝国制服的身影。她在麦考伊的便携医疗包里翻找，一只原子笔也可以，让她可以在麦考伊的肺上开个洞好让她呼吸。

什么都没有，只有她那些该死的无针注射器。柯克用力掰开其中一只，取出中空管道，深吸一口气。

她回忆仅有的急救知识，没有犹豫，狠扎下去。

麦考伊猛地睁大眼睛，不知是因为痛苦还是死亡——但柯克听见了第一声顺畅的呼吸。麦考伊抽搐着抬起手想要紧抓住什么，柯克把她的手收进自己掌心，不顾她们的双手沾满血污、汗液、泥土，她用力捏紧她的指骨，不顾她们的双手因此发痛、变形、扭曲。麦考伊依然在发颤，但逐渐平静。

“两分钟，”她说，不知道麦考伊是否听得到，“再坚持两分钟。”

麦考伊做了一个口型，但那太过微弱和短暂，柯克不知道那是什么。直到她又重复了一次。

直到她重复了一次又一次。

简。她说。

 

1

查普尔摆了摆手，意思是“我不想知道这次是什么但既然是你那么我就给你排号”。柯克很高兴这次不需要威逼利诱或者肢体暴力，虽然这两者对查普尔从来没好用过。

这种不尊重上级的态度都是从麦考伊那里学来的。柯克看着查普尔走进麦考伊的办公室，因为腹腔里的绞痛呻吟一声倒回生物床上。

五分钟后麦考伊走了出来。总是五分钟。

她见到是她，挑高眉毛，双手掐腰，等她解释。

“三录仪。”柯克用手在自己的腹部比划了一下。

麦考伊翻个白眼，拿出仪器，开始检测。

她似乎不相信自己的读数一样又检测了一次：“柯克，你的肚子里有一个盒子。”

“没错，”柯克回答，“你应该把它取出来。”

“三号手术室！”麦考伊急忙冲自己身后吩咐，查普尔对她点点头。虽然柯克总是很不爽查普尔和麦考伊之间的互动，就像探戈般一进一退优雅异常。强势控制的麦考伊总是在查普尔面前全线败退，而择除情绪的查普尔总会在麦考伊面前显露真实。但在疼痛之时她顾不得这么多。

“你不觉得应该解释一下自己肚子里为什么有个盒子吗，柯克？”麦考伊高效而精准得弯腰在生物床旁侧按下几个按钮，推着悬浮起的分离部分走向手术室。

“给你的礼物。”柯克露出牙齿，“我让司考提把它传送进去，这样你就可以打开我来打开它。我知道你有多喜欢切开活人，莉亚，我是个浪漫天才。”

麦考伊停在原地，她们对视几秒后麦考伊冲另一个方向吩咐：“叫麦本伽医生去三号手术室报道！”    

 

+1

尼欧帮她们完成了两件事。谁说敌人不能是朋友？

余生都限制在轮椅中的派克被送回地球去当她的上将，失去瓦肯的斯波克主动放弃了舰长职位。

当柯克终于穿上舰长制服，站在伽马班次空无一人的舰桥眺望远处星图时，电梯门的开合把她从思绪中拽离。

她知道那是谁。

麦考伊停在她身旁。她的绿眼珠里映着缩小版的星图。而她已经得到了这双绿眼珠。

“宇宙，嗯？”

“宇宙。”她确认，挽起她的手。

 

 FIN

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My own fanmix:  
> Cold Lust: http://www.xiami.com/collect/143225477  
> Born Sick: http://www.xiami.com/collect/127138138


End file.
